


Dad?

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad!McCree, Daddy Kink, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Reader-Insert, Slight fluff, Smut, alcoholic mother, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You are my star.” is what your mom would tell you.But little did you know that there was more than just one star in her life, just like the trillions in the sky. You were practically nothing to her.Coming home late at night in a horribly drunken state, she would often bring a man home, and pitifully so, attempt to hide it from her 5th or so husband. How she entranced kind-hearted men, you still wonder. But, did you feel sorry for yourself? No. However, you did pity the men who gave her their last name.McCree.Your mother never fit that last name, but she always said it suited you. You hadn’t expected her to leave you with it.





	Dad?

“You are my star.” is what your mom would tell you.

 

But little did you know that there was more than just one star in her life, just like the trillions in the sky. _You were practically nothing to her._

 

Coming home late at night in a horribly drunken state, she would often bring a man home, and pitifully so, attempt to hide it from her 5th or so husband. How she entranced kind-hearted men, you still wonder. But, did you feel sorry for yourself? No. However, you did pity the men who gave her their last name.

 

McCree.

 

Your mother never fit that last name, but she always said it suited you. You hadn’t expected her to leave you with it. You can still remember that night vividly. Your mom came home with another man, the same as usual, but Jesse had it to his wits end with that woman.

 

~

 

You were sleeping on the couch after a long day at school. You wanted to hurry up and graduate so you could leave this crappy life behind. You were gonna be a doctor, start a family, and be a caring wife and mother. Your mother on the other hand never worked, and even God wonders where she goes during the day.

 

_Probably to fuck whatever man she can get her hands on._ You thought.

 

Jesse, her current husband (maybe the 4th? 5th? Or 6th? Eh. You lost track a long time ago.), was out late at work again. You never saw any of your mother’s lovers as your father. Jesse was probably the closest thing you’d ever get to one, mainly because he actually cared about your well-being.

 

“Hey, kiddo. Yer gonna catch a cold if ya sleep on the couch,” Jesse pat your head, gently trying to wake you.

 

“Mom’s using my room again,” you mumbled, stirring slightly before realizing what you said. _Shit._ Your eyes shot open, meeting the sight of the sad brown orbs that looked tired beyond belief. “I-I mean she’s just sleeping.” You knew your attempts were futile, but you’ve always hated the days where you’d have to warn good men of their cheating wives, more specifically your mother. This had been the 3rd time he had caught her in the act, but you kept the other countless times to yourself. _Jesse’s smart._ You thought to yourself. _He’ll just leave us like all the other smart men._

 

But he didn’t. Instead, he sat your mother down and talked, then by the end of the week she was gone, leaving you with a man whom you were now obligated to call “dad”.

 

~

 

So, that was how you got your extremely overprotective dad, and at times it was great. But, right now it was a nightmare.

 

“Now, sweetpea, I ain’t gonna letcha go out with that boy. He ain’t good enough for you,” Jesse argued, a stern look on his usually lighthearted features.

 

“Dad, I’ve told you time and time again. We. Are. Just. Friends. So, a movie night with a GROUP of people, which he so happens to be a part of, shouldn’t even be a problem! I’m already in college for fucks sake!” You threw your hands up in exasperation. He wasn’t budging at all. Hell. You weren’t even remotely interested in the guy, so you didn’t know what ticked Jesse off so much.

 

“I should not have to repeat myself. No is no, darlin’, so deal with it.” Jesse slammed his hand on the table, not enough to scare you but enough for you to realize he wasn’t gonna let you go. Sighing in defeat, you glared at the man and stomped towards your room.

 

You weren’t gonna let this damn cowboy wannabe stop you.

 

After an hour or so of moping around, you packed your wallet and powerbank in a small string bag, and slid your window open as quietly as you could. You hopped down to the roof of the garage then silently jumped down onto the grass. Now was the hard part, you had to start the car and back out of the driveway as fast as you could before Jesse can figure out your leaving. Sure, you’d be grounded for God knows how long, but what was the worst that could happen?

 

You hummed as you opened the doors of the garage and started the car. Before you could even start backing up the garage doors slid back down.

 

“Fuck,” you breathed as you let go of the steering wheel. Jesse’s head popped up into view in one of the mirrors. Oooh he was angry.

 

“Darlin’, get outta the damn car,” Jesse snarled as he walked to the drivers side and threw open the door.

 

“Y’see, uh.. I can explain,” you stuttered your words out but McCree just picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. “Wah-. Dad! Wait I’m sorry!” He ignored your apology and brought you back into the house.

 

“I told you no,” he angrily growled as he sat you on the couch. “Do you know what those boys expect to do tonight?”

 

“They wouldn’t do anything! It isn’t like that!” You defended yourself, but somewhere in yourself you knew he was right. McCree sighed as he picked you up again and went straight into his bedroom. “Wh-why here?” you asked sheepishly as he threw you onto his bed.

 

“Seems ya don’t understand men real well. And as much as I love that ‘boutcha, am gonna hafta teach ya a little something,” his voice turned deep, and his eyes stared at you like a predator eyeing its prey. You gulped and frantically moved backwards, a stupid move since it just brought you closer to the headboard of the bed. McCree followed your movements until you had nowhere else to go; he had you caged in.

 

“D-dad, what’re you doing?” Your eyes couldn’t meet his because of its intensity.

 

“Tonight, call me Jesse,” he grabbed your neck with one hand and the other found its way down to your heat. “Or better yet, you can call me Daddy.” He let out a guttural growl as he caught your lips with his in a rough kiss. Your muffled pleas to stop went unnoticed until he put pressure against your mound making you moan and buck your hips forward instinctively.

 

“It don’t seem like yer body agrees with yer words,” McCree let go of your neck and pulled away from the kiss as he spoke. “You’ve never been touched by a man yet, I know ‘cause I’ve made sure of it. Didn’t wantcha turning out to be like yer mother.”

 

McCree grabbed your thighs and spread them apart with as much force as possible. “Ya look just like her y’know? But, yer even better. Ya work hard, yer all innocent. Look yer even moaning when yer Dad touches ya.” You cried out as he ripped your shirt open and fondled your chest.

 

“D-dad.” He unclasped your bra and threw it aside along with your underwear. You were completely bare, in front of the person who was supposed to be your dad.

 

His mouth quickly worked on your nipples as his hands roamed your body, taking note of every spot that made you moan. You twitched when his hand brushed lightly against your clit.

 

“Aah, no. Not there,” you whimpered as he began to rub your clit forcefully, causing your body to writhe underneath his.

 

“Yer a real lewd one, aren't cha?” you just moaned in reply, bucking your hips forward, desperately, but his hand left your clit before you could reach your high.

 

“P-please, D-dad,” your eyes were half lidded as you stared at him, mind drunk on lust. He eyed you hungrily as you begged.

 

“This is exactly what I don’t want to show them boys. Once one of em gets a taste of ya, all of em are gonna start goin’ after ya.” You ignored his statement and lazily wrapped your arms around his neck, surprising him as your lips connected with his in a sloppy kiss.

 

“Please, daddy. I need you,” you drawled out as you peppered kisses along his jaw. He growled and slammed you back down on the bed as his fingers rubbed your clit with even more force than before. You cried out as you were brought closer to your high with each passing moment.

 

“Go on, then. Cum for daddy,” you shuddered and tears formed in your eyes as you road out your orgasm.

 

You were shaking from the intensity of your first high. You glanced at McCree who knelt in front of you with his head in his hands.

 

“A-Am sorry sweetpea, I don’ know what came over me,” he slumped down as he spoke. “You were the only good thing I got from that god forsaken marriage, and I gone and fucked it all up,” he muttered bitterly, and by then it seemed like he was only talking to himself. “I thought she loved me. Turns out it was jus’ one sided.” Only now were you able to see the man unfold right in front of you. You were a reminder of what he thought he married, but also a memory of something long gone. Sadness welled up inside you as you looked at the broken man shatter even more. You wanted to fix him, to help him… maybe even love him.

 

“Jesse,” you whispered and his eyes shot up to meet yours.

 

“Come again?” He looked desperately at you, as if he was hoping he had heard that right.

 

“Jesse, please, come here,” you pulled him over you so that you could face him as you laid under him. “Touch me,” you whispered as you wrapped your arms arounds his neck like earlier. You kissed him and he hesitantly returned the gesture. Slipping your hand under his shirt, you lifted it over his head as you broke away from the kiss. Jesse stayed quiet as he let you lead. He didn’t want to lose control again, but that was exactly what you wanted him to do. Lose control. Make you feel good. You trailed your hand down to his belt, unbuckling it with ease. “Hurry, Jesse,” you whimpered, palming him to show him your urgency. You wanted him. Now.

 

“Darlin’, I don’t want to lose you,” he stated sadly, and you looked up to meet the same pained brown orbs you stared into all those years ago.

 

“You won’t,” you cupped his face and smiled at him genuinely. “I’m not my mother.” With that he kissed you, different from the one earlier. The kiss held a certain kind of sadness behind it.

 

“It’s gonna hurt,” he warned and you just shut him up by planting another kiss on his lips. McCree slid a digit into you, making you shudder at the foreign feeling. “Goddamn, yer so tight.” You gripped the sheets as he slid another finger into you, stretching your walls as he did so.

 

“Jesse,” you moaned as he pumped his fingers inside your cunt. “P-please, I need your cock,” your pleas enticed his member as you felt it grow against your thigh.

 

“Not yet, darlin’. I need ya to cum for me before I can give that to ya,” his southern accent thickened, making his voice all the more sexy.

 

McCree added a third finger in, making you feel as though you were filled up inside, but you knew he was much bigger than just his fingers. You mewled as his digits eased inside your slick pussy, feeling the start of your orgasm again.

 

“J-Jesse, wait,” you moaned out as he pumped his fingers faster, forcing you over the edge. You shook as he made you cum for the second time that night.

 

“Yer so good,” he pushed the stray strands of hair away from your face. “Ya sure you can handle me?” You pulled his hips closer to yours and grinded against him.

 

“Fuck me daddy,” you breathed and his eyes turned dark.

 

“I ain’t gonna stop even if ya beg,” he warned and he pushed off the rest of his clothes. You bit your lip as you eyed his size, slightly intimidated even after he prepared you.

 

McCree rubbed the tip at your entrance, teasing you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him forward. Easing his cock into your cunt, you moaned at the stretch. He waited for the pain to subside, and you squeezed your legs around him, signaling for him to continue. He pulled out completely before plunging into you, making you cry out. The slick sounds of his cock penetrating your pussy echoed as he quickened his pace. You were a mess under him, and that encouraged him further.

 

“Jesse, please, I-I’m close,” you moaned and he thrusted into you even harder, hitting your sweet spot which made you tighten around him.

 

“Hold it,” he demanded and you moaned under him as he continued to pound into the spot that drove you closer to your third high.

 

“I-I c-can’t,” you gasped as his hand rubbed your clit in ragged circles. He smirked down at you, knowing very well what he was doing. McCree’s thrusts became uneven as you tightened around him, growing closer to his climax.

 

“Cum,” was all he needed to say before you screamed out his name in pure bliss, your pussy contracting around him, pushing him over the edge as well. He grunted as he came into you, his hot cum seeping into your soaking cunt. Collapsing next you, he pulled you close and you turned to nuzzle against him.

 

“I love you,” you said before exhaustion overcame you, and you fell asleep, hearing his sweet reply before losing consciousness.

 

“I love you too darlin’,” he whispered as he stroked your hair.


End file.
